


Cherry

by divinereid



Series: Peach Universe [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinereid/pseuds/divinereid
Summary: a timeline of your complicated relationship with spencer reid.prequel to peach, but no context neededthe story so far: when you were 9 years old, and he was 11, spencer reid moved across the street from you. he became your best friend, and along with your brother the three of you ruled the world. when you were 15, you started to drift apart, not helped by spencer’s new girlfriend. they were seniors, the cool kids, and you were just some nerdy soph with a stupid crush. but when she crushed his heart, as you knew she would, you comforted your friend. and your comfort led to a kiss. but now he’s leaving for college in the fall, and is moving away. see you in a few years, spencer reid .......
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Peach Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958074
Kudos: 5





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!!! @divinereid
> 
> nsfw content below!  
> inspired by cherry by harry styles

September 2014. Georgetown University, Washington D.C.

“I can’t believe you decided to come to G-Town!” Spencer squealed, his arm wrapped tightly around you as he walked you up a row of frat houses. He smelled like cheap beer and gas station cigars. It made you queasy, but you were just happy to be with him.   
“Well, you talked it up so much while you were home. There was no way I couldn’t pick this place when I got in…” Your brain suddenly remembered the strawberry vodka shot you had earlier in Spencer’s living room. It made you feel light and giggly, the cool fall air of DC tickling your exposed flesh.   
“I’m just really glad you're here. Life wasn’t right without you in it every day,” he smiled, the warmth of his body keeping you comfortable.   
“Where are we going, anyways?”   
“Me and Scott are gonna sneak you into this college bar downtown.” The thought of your brother made you nervous. You were excited to spend some time with him, but you had really wanted some alone time together. It had been two years since you’d had a chance to be alone with him, and two years ago was when he kissed you.   
The whole world shifted that day. Everything you knew was somehow different. You had kissed people before; bad and good kisses. But nothing like that. His kiss was home, comfort, but a hidden underbelly of lust and passion. You had wanted to love him, to feel him, to experience every secret, every quirk in his DNA.   
But he left so quickly after that; only two weeks and he was shipped off to DC. He still came home at the holidays, but you never had a chance to talk to him alone. He was always caught up with his family, or Scott, or the other guys from school. And you were in school, trying to push him away from your mind and failing miserably.   
But now you were here in DC with him. You worked your ass off for two years so you could end up here with him. You didn’t date anyone, you knew nothing would come even remotely close to what the two of you had. So this night, this first night out with Spencer as adults, no one watching… would Scott get in the way?   
The bar you got in to was clearly meant for underage kids; the bouncer out front was barely of age himself, and the inside was riddled with clear college kids. Scott had saved a booth for you guys, a few of his friends from his college with him.   
“Baby sister!” He called, chugging the rest of a cheap beer out of an even cheaper cup. “It’s upsetting that it took Spencer dragging you out for you to come see me.”   
“Sorry we go to the smarter college, Scotty, but it was just easier for us to connect,” you teased, sitting down gleefully in the booth and begging for another shot.   
Spencer was clearly thinking like you were, already bringing over a tray of drinks for the table.   
“Shots!!” He yelled, dancing goofily as he downed a small cup of yellow liquid. You drank one too, the sweet and sour twist of the lemon making your face scrunch. Spencer giggled at you, sliding into the booth next to you.   
“You’re so cute,” he whispered, giggling slightly, his lips sticky from the alcohol as they brushed against your neck. “I missed you a lot.”   
The rest of the night was as expected. More sugary drinks that made your head spin, too close dancing that made you sweat, Spencer's body touching yours, making you feel ways you never thought possible. Is this what drugs felt like? The high that people always chased, the constant missing piece in everyone’s lives- it was this. Him. The rush of knowing no matter what else was happening in the world, you had this moment, this memory. He would never leave your mind.   
He took you back to his place. It didn’t take much begging on his part. You had prepared yourself for him, practicing with random brain dead jocks from high school. You wanted to know what to do, how to make him feel good. It was all you thought about for two years.   
His bed was messy, as if he wasn’t expecting to take you home tonight. Had he not wanted this, too? Had he not played out the scenario over and over until he was sick? Was the infatuation one sided?   
He kissed you for a while, his hands exploring your waist and hips, toying with the idea of taking it further. But he couldn’t. It felt wrong.   
“Not like this…” he whispered, sitting up and shaking his head.   
“It’s not my first time, or anything.”   
“It’s not that. Me and you… it’s supposed to be special. This isn’t special.” His forehead was sweating, and you could smell the cheap booze on his skin. He was right. It wasn’t special. And what the two of you had was.   
“Will you take me on a date?”   
“It would be my pleasure.” 

Next Friday, you went on your first of many dates with Spencer Reid. Spencer was turning 20 the next week, and you wanted to take him out for his birthday. Spencer had always loved his birthday, ever since he was a little boy. His mom used to throw him the most elaborate parties every year, making every other kid jealous, especially Scott. Scott and Spencer always got in the biggest fights around his birthday. But you always secretly loved it, because then you would get him all to yourself until it blew over.   
You took him to a romantic dinner, a movie showing of his favorite film, and then back to his place. It was unfortunate that you were only a freshman and had a live in bedroom roommate; so going back to his place was always the best option. He had roommates, but at least he had his own bedroom.   
Spencer didn’t waste any time. He had waited a long time for this, for you. He had dreams about you, an aching emptiness in his stomach every morning when he woke up and you were on the other side of the country. He missed the way your shampoo smelled, so much so that he bought a bottle and kept it hidden in his bedroom so his roommates wouldn’t see.   
And here you were, naked in his bed, a gem so precious, he was afraid you would crumble at his slightest touch. He kissed your stomach slightly, slowly easing into the reality that was finally happening. His arms wrapped around your thighs, pulling you closer to his face, his mouth eagerly awaiting to bring you pleasure.   
His tongue moved desperately, his barbaric instinct kicking in at the thought of finally having you. All of the blood rushed from his head to his cock, unable to think of anything except the feeling of being inside you.   
You came from his tongue, though the few fingers inside helped. He slipped on a condom and fucked you tenderly, he stroked deep and experienced. He came as you were on top, moving your hips on circles on his dick.  
You both passed out shortly after, his arms draped around you tightly as you slept. He snored slightly, which woke you up several times, but you didn’t mind. He was real, and this was happening. And you were so in love. 

Two weeks later, Spencer Reid asked you to be his girlfriend. It was cheesy as shit- he bought you flowers and everything. You absolutely loved it. This life with him was everything you ever wanted. The two of you were happily surprised when Scott gave his approval. Everything seemed so perfect.   
The fall semester flew by beautifully. You and Spencer went home at Thanksgiving to tell your parents you were dating, to much happiness. Spencer’s mom had always wanted the two of you together. When you were at school, you spent nights studying together in the library, weekends at the bars with your friends, and always making time to see each other for lunch every day.   
Christmas at home was amazing, especially rubbing in everyone’s faces that you finally ended up together. Spencer was a bit more popular than you in high school, and his group of friends always questioned why he hung out with you. Apparently being Scott’s little sister wasn’t a good enough reason.   
You spent the holidays snuggled at home, watching Christmas movies and spending time with your families. Scott got a bit sick of you and went to stay with some girl he was seeing for a bit. The two of you barely noticed he was gone. 

Spring, 2015. Georgetown University, Washington DC  
When you went back to school in the spring, Spencer and you decided to spend your summer studying abroad in Italy. It had always been a dream of yours to go, and you had a bit of money saved up from graduation. It seemed like such a romantic getaway for the two of you, a perfect way to celebrate the love you shared. You put the official, non refundable deposit down for the trip in February. Your whole life had been aligning so perfectly, you couldn’t be happier.   
And then came April. April of 2015 was a dreaded month. It was the first of three times Spencer Reid would consequently break your heart. See, it all started with a dumb fight. Scott mentioned that you’d always had a thing for foreign guys, and to watch out while you’re in Italy. It was a joke, a stupid joke. But Spencer was mad. And he yelled, and you yelled, and you said some stupid things.   
You’d had fights before, but this was different. When you left his house that night, something just felt off. You guys never stopped fighting, you kind of just left in the middle. You couldn’t take it anymore. And oh god, you wish you hadn’t.   
You didn’t talk to Spencer for three days. He texted, called a lot on the first day, but after that, he got the message. He stopped reaching out, which somehow only made you feel worse. You don’t know why you couldn’t talk to him, but something about the sound of his voice was making you sick. He had said some hateful things that night, and so had you. You weren’t sure how you would ever get it out of his head.   
On the third day, an urgent knock at your dorm room door made you crawl out of bed. You opened the door to a disheveled looking Spencer, smelling strongly of vodka and cigarettes. Fuck. He was smoking again?   
“We need to talk. Is Kayla here?” He looked around nervously for your roommate, who happened to be at class.   
“No…” you replied, to which Spencer pushed past you and sat down on your bed. You closed the door and walked towards him, seeing his distraught face making you miss him deeply.   
“Spencer… I know I’ve been weird, but, I really miss you-”   
“I need to tell you something,” he interrupted, looking up at you with desperate eyes.   
“What…” but you knew what was coming. You could sense it on him. Betrayal caused a rot in the heart, smelling of death, and cheap booze and cigarettes.   
“I slept with someone. It was a huge mistake, and it meant nothing,” he pleaded, his words desperate for forgiveness. But it was too late. The Spencer you loved, the Spencer who would never betray you, vanished into thin air the moment those words escaped his mouth.   
“Get out,” you begged, your voice holding back your anger.   
“Can we please talk about this-”  
“I’d like you to leave, now,” you instructed, walking towards your door, holding it open for him.   
He left, like you said, and somehow you wished he hadn’t. You wished he had stayed, fought for you. There had to be more to this than that? It couldn’t be over, just like that?   
You cried for weeks, letting your grades slip, your inability to leave bed ruining your life. But Scott came to you, doing his best to cheer you up amidst everything.   
He was able to pull you from your slump by promising to come to Italy with you this summer. You were dreading the trip, since Spencer was still coming. But having your brother there would definitely make things better.   
You pulled yourself through the rest of the semester, managing to get your grades back up before it ended. When it was all over, you went back home for two weeks, barricaded in your bedroom, terrified to go out and run into Spencer. After 14 glorious days of hermitude, you packed your bags and flew to JFK, preparing for three months of the glorious Italian summer paradise. 

Summer 2015, various parts of Italy  
Three days, that’s how long it took before Scott ditched you for some foreign girl. To be fair, he did end up marrying her, but how were you to know that back then? Now, you were just pissed.   
You were alone, embarrassed, and sad on what was supposed to be the best trip of your life. After three weeks of feeling like shit, you couldn’t take it anymore. You had to move on, and the only way you could do that was by talking to Spencer. You texted him that night, asking if he’d be up for dinner tomorrow to “talk through things”.   
Spencer himself hesitated when he got the text, not sure of your intentions. He had missed you dearly, and this was supposed to be your trip, but he knew what he did to you. It was unforgivable. After 20 minutes of solid compilation, his impulsive side took over and texted you back. The two of you would attend dinner tomorrow night, and be civilized, and get closer. That was all, you just needed to move on.   
But Italian wine was uniquely strong, the cherry undertones making your tongue tingle and your feet feel funny on the cobblestone sidewalk. And Spencer looked so handsome in the Roman sunset. He sipped slowly on white wine, munching on bread and giggling as the world around you sucked you in. You were no longer the people you were two months ago in DC. In that moment, you were different people. New people, with a chance to start over.   
This time he went back to your place, which was a small studio apartment you begged your parents to pay for because you couldn’t stand a random roommate. He fucked you twice on the bed, once in the shower the next morning. You drank another bottle of wine for breakfast, this time paired with Italian pastries and fresh fruit.   
“There's something you should know…” he whispered, his tanned flesh from the beach glowing against the white sheets.   
“Shhh… don't ruin this,” you teased, placing a finger on his puffed lips.   
“I love you…”   
You would think within the almost six months of dating either of you would have said it. But you hadn’t. The time never felt right. It wasn’t that you didn’t feel that way; you know he did, too. But there was something so small about those words, they could somehow never truly encapsulate how you felt.   
And as he said it, for the first time, here in the universe where you were supposed to be brand new, washed from your past… it shattered everything around you. Reality came crawling back in, and you saw him once again for the horrors he put you through.   
“I’m not ready for this. I can’t do this.” You shook your head aggressively, looking away from him.   
“What do you mean?” Spencer stood up from the bed, pouting aggressively, a lock of hair floating down his forehead.   
“I can’t move on from what you did. I’m not ready for that yet…”  
“Are you kidding me, (Y/N)? It’s been like two and a half months?”   
“And, Spencer? You shattered my heart. Literally broke me in pieces and left me to fend for myself. It’s gonna take some fucking time to move on from that,” you screamed, your throat raw and your eyes shedding warm tears.   
“Well give me a call when you’re ready then, I’m not waiting around for you!” He yelled, grabbing his things and violently leaving, slamming the door on his way out.   
You felt sick, the overflow of wine in your system making you dizzy. You ran for the bathroom, emptying your breakfast into the toilet and sitting nauseously on the floor.   
You spent a few weeks locked in your room crying, calling your mom and begging her to come stay with you. But she convinced you to not let him ruin this. You had an amazing opportunity to live in Italy, and you couldn’t waste it.   
So you met a few friends in the exchange program with you, and you went out. You went out a lot. Dancing at random bars, going home with random men and women. Some didn’t even speak English. But no words needed to be exchanged. There was an understanding between what was wanted.   
You ran into Spencer a few more times before that summer ended, but you promised yourself you would ignore him. Apparently he was doing the same. Barely even a glance was ever exchanged between the two of you. People on the outside would think you were strangers. Isn’t that heartbreaking… someone who was once the only person allowed in your head, now so far away. His head locked away with all your memories together, all your personal conversations and secrets. Locked away, in a file never to be opened again. 

Fall and Spring, 2015 and 2016, Georgetown University, Washington DC  
Tyler James Ward, or TJ as his friends called him, sat next to you in Psych 201. He was cute, and funny. He always made you laugh, so much so that you gave him your number, and the rest was history. Italy had basically pushed you over the hole in your heart that Spencer left, and TJ was the last push you needed.   
He was a good guy, he treated you decent and the sex was okay, you didn’t know if he would be your forever, but it was better than being alone. And if you’ve learned one lesson in life, it’s this: don’t date somebody just because you want to be alone.   
In February, you and TJ attended a party that happened to be attended by your ex boyfriend, Spencer. TJ knew your history briefly, and he hated the guy as much as you. Always swore he’d punch him right in the face if he ever saw him in real life. Looking back, it was ironic given the chain of events that proceeded.   
Spencer was drunk, you were drunk. He tried apologizing, to which you brushed him off. He kept trying to talk to you, telling you how beautiful you looked, how much he missed you. You were loving every second of him, adoring his infatuation. But TJ was mad.   
And when you found TJ, he was drunker than you’d ever seen him, screaming in your face so loud he could be heard over the music. Some people looked over, but quickly got distracted and moved on to the next entertainment. But Spencer didn’t take his eyes away.   
And then TJ slapped you. Hard. Your face stung and your throat was dry, you wanted to scream but your mouth wouldn’t open. Spencer ran over, not thinking twice as he punched TJ right in the face, shattering his nose as he fell towards the ground.   
Someone called the cops, and Spencer left that night in handcuffs in the back of a squad car. You drove down to the precinct with Scott to bail him out, also bringing him ice for his hand. When his bail was paid and he was free to go, he sobbed on your lap, in unbelievable pain at the thought of someone hurting you.   
“I should’ve killed him… he should’ve never laid a hand on you… I’ll go to jail for the rest of my life if I have too…” Spencer’s hands were shaking as he spoke, his eyes bloodshot and his hair in tangles.   
“You shouldn’t have hurt him. You’re lucky he’s not pressing charges.”  
“Yeah, because you told him you would press charges against him if he did! That was stupid, (Y/N). He should rot in a cell.”   
“Spencer, that’s ridiculous. Realistically, he wouldn’t go to jail for slapping me.”  
“Why are you not more upset?”   
“I guess I’ve been so busy dealing with getting you out of jail that… I haven’t had time to process, I guess.” You looked down at your lap, a few tears running down your cheeks. Another man you dedicated months of your life to, only to end up shattering you in the end. Was it all the same? Does it all end up like this?   
“He shouldn’t have done that to you.” Spencer took your hand in his, squeezing tightly. You had missed his touch, something so nostalgic and comforting about the way he held you.   
“I know.” 

May 2016, Georgetown University, Washington DC  
“Spencer Reid, Summa Cum Laude!”   
“Woooo!” “Go Spencer!” You and Scott yelled, Spencer giving you and his family a thumbs up as he crossed the stage.   
“My little boy, all grown up!” Scott laughed, fake crying as he snapped photos on his phone.   
“I think I’m supposed to be saying that,” Diana laughed, pushing Scott playfully on the arm.   
A lot had happened since February. Although there was some sort of spark in the car between the two of you, nothing happened in the weeks to follow. Neither of you quite sure how to approach things, or how the other was feeling.   
And then Spencer and Scott accepted jobs in Boston. They would move right after graduation, already had a place locked down and everything. He was leaving without you. It was all over. Everything the two of you had built together, ripped from the foundation and burned to ash. You suppose it’s been over since he decided to sleep with someone else. The two of you could’ve had something great.   
But he was still your brother's best friend, and you had to be there to support him. Scott’s girlfriend Isabella was going too, attending grad school at Harvard. The three of them would be off to start a new life together, and you would be stuck here with Carly.   
Carly was sweet, and a good girl, really. Your future roommate could be a lot worse. But you just always imagined you’d be living with Spencer at this point of your life. It felt off.   
After the ceremony finished, Spencer ran towards you guys, cap and gown worn proudly. You all went out to lunch, reminiscing over your times together at school. You drank a ton and ate a little, feeling queasy as the bill came, rushing out of the restaurant and back home.   
Spencer texted you that night, asking if he could come say goodbye before he left. Carly was visiting her sister in Oregon, and you were all alone. You were lonely.   
He came over thirty minutes, your heart pounding as he walked through the door. How were you supposed to say goodbye to him? He was your whole world for two years. How could he just walk away?   
You cried a lot that night, and he kissed you every time a tear fell down your cheek. You spent your last night together in his arms, his body loving yours once more before he departed.   
He left in the morning before you woke up. It was for the best. You would’ve blocked the door and forced him to stay. 

Summer 2016, NASA, Washington DC  
The internship was the best decision you had ever made. You were nervous to be in an engineering job surrounded by guys, but it was amazing. It really made you realize how much you’d wanted a career in aerospace.   
You and Spencer barely talked all summer, a few texts here and there, comments on each other’s instagram posts. But you barely noticed. You were focusing on yourself for the first time in your life, focusing on your future career, building a future for yourself. It was invigorating.   
It went by in a daze, Carly barely making a blip in your life that whole summer. You really hung out with nobody, isolating yourself in the office for late nights and early mornings, learning everything you could.   
By the time the summer ended, and your last day at NASA came, you felt like a completely different person. The girl who you were in May, watching Spencer walk out of your life, feeling empty and alone. It wasn’t you anymore. He was out of your life for good, and you were stronger because of that. You had your whole life ahead of you, and it was going to be amazing. 

Fall 2016, Georgetown University, Washington DC  
Spencer Reid was back in DC. Apparently Boston didn’t work out too well, particularly for Scott and Isabella who broke up within a month of being there.   
So Spencer found a new job, and Scott found a friend named Derek who moved in with them and created a new dream bachelor pad. You tried to avoid him as you went back to school, but he was hard to ignore. Especially since he was dating someone new.   
Ashley Brooks was a senior at Georgetown, someone he undoubtedly met on Tinder after moving back to DC and being too afraid to talk to you. They were a cute couple, of course, but she wasn’t right for him. You could see it in his face in all the photos she posted of them. There was just a certain layer of awkwardness between the two that you couldn’t miss.   
He brought her home for Thanksgiving, which made you sick, imagining his parents entertaining anybody but you with their son. You tried not to think about them, but all you could do the entire break was sulk. You truly had missed him, it just took seeing him with someone else to realize. He had made a mistake, but you could move on. You loved him too much to not.   
But watching the two of them made you sick, and you made a last minute decision to study abroad next semester in London. You needed to get away from the two of them, and everything this city was doing to you. You needed another fresh start. 

Spring and Summer 2017, Oxford University, London, England  
Halfway through your semester, Scott and Spencer came to visit. Scott had rekindled his relationship with Isabella over Christmas, and she tagged along as well, making it a lonely trip for Spencer Reid.   
“Why didn’t you bring Ashely?” You finally asked him, the two of you lousy drunk at the pub across the street from your apartment. Scott and Isabella were at some touristy thing that night, and the two of you found the familiar comfort of getting drunk together in a foreign country.   
“She couldn’t afford it,” he shrugged, wrapping his lips around a pint of beer and taking another sloppy sip.   
“What, did you already lose all that poker money you made back home?”   
“Oh, no. You know me. That is safely secured away in a savings account.”   
“So why didn’t you pay for her?” You looked at Spencer, waiting for his brain to come up with some respectable answer. But he was having trouble. The truth is, he didn’t know why he wouldn’t bring his girlfriend on an incredible trip. But this wasn’t just a trip. It was a trip to see you.   
“I think I just wanted some time alone, you know. A nice trip to contemplate.” Spencer smiled weakly at you, staring off into the street, downing more alcohol.   
“Spencer, can I ask you something?”   
“Anything.”   
“Do you still love me?”   
He thought for a moment, his lips parting to speak, but closing quickly after to rethink. There was no way to correctly string together any words from the English language to answer that question. Did he still love you?   
“There hasn’t a single day since I’ve met you that I haven’t been in love with you.”   
“Oh.”  
“What does that mean?”   
“Do you want to come back to my place?”   
Spencer Reid left London a week later to go back home. He promised you he’d end things with Ashley, and the two of you would continue your lives together.   
But you didn’t hear from him for two days. You figured it was the time difference and he was just sorting everything out, but something made you feel sick.   
You called him. Three times before he hung up.   
“Now isn’t a good time,” he snapped, his words drawing tension in the air even from a thousand miles away.  
“Spencer, what’s going on?”   
“I just need a bit more time. I can’t hurt her the way I did you…”   
“So, it was okay to do it to me but not her?” You yelled, frustrated and tired, just wanting things to go back to normal between the two of you.   
“You know that’s not what I meant, I just… I don’t know what to do.”   
You hung up on him. You slammed the phone on your bed, ran to your kitchen and drank an entire bottle of wine. You were angry, drunk, heart broken. Choking on your tears, screaming into the cold air of a London night. You messaged her on Instagram. Told her everything. If he wouldn’t own up to his crimes, you would. 

Fall 2017, Georgetown University  
Spencer was mad for a while. The worst fight the two of you had ever gotten in. It was two whole months before a word was even said. And that was a phone call. One that you declined, knowing you weren’t ready for that conversation.   
He left a voicemail, 28 seconds long, one you replayed over and over to yourself every night for a while. He sounded drunk, or high… possibly both. He was speaking from the heart, you could sense it. He meant his words.   
‘Hey. I… I feel like I should say this in person, but. I don’t think you’ll give me that chance. I am sorry for who I was to you. You were the world, the universe to me. I threw you away. Please… just… I know we will never be able to have what we had, but I need you to not hate me. I can’t live in a world where you hate me. Please call me back. When you can.’   
“I don’t hate you.” It was a text. You couldn’t hear his voice. But it was enough. It was time for the two of you to move on. The two of you couldn’t let your failed relationship affect you any longer.   
A month later, you started dating a law student named Ben. He was good, really good. Someone you could’ve seen yourself ending up with. He had a good head on his shoulders, he was truly kind and treated you like a queen. You finally felt happy, felt like you could move on. He was your future. 

May 2018, Georgetown University, Washington DC  
You finally graduated. You finally finished the four longest years of your life. You wore your cap and gown proudly as you crossed the stage, your parents, Scott, and Ben all there to cheer you on.   
You saw his face instantly, despite him trying to hide in the back. Spencer had come to see you. The two of you had remained civil since your mutual truce last fall. You had even hung out a few times, Spencer meeting Ben on multiple occasions. You told him not to come today, though. This wasn’t for him. He wasn’t a part of your life like this anymore.   
After the craziness died down, Spencer found you in the hall and got a minute alone with you.   
“I’m really proud of you, (Y/N). You’ve dealt with a lot.”   
“Well, I wonder why,” you teased, a slight sarcastic tone in your voice. You were now realizing you hadn’t been alone with him in a long time. You still harbored both negative and positive emotion, and you needed to get out of there immediately.   
“I have a gift for you,” he whispered, handing you a small teal box.   
“You really didn’t have to do that,” you declined, pushing the box towards him. But he didn’t take your distaste, opening the box and revealing a necklace with a diamond heart at the base.   
“Just something to remind you I’m proud of you.”   
“Spencer…” It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, a Tiffany necklace you had wanted for years. Something only Scott and your parents knew. It was something you had always said you would buy yourself once you graduated.   
“I also want you to know that I am always here for you, (Y/N). If you want… to try again with this. I’m ready, and I want that.”   
You felt like you could pass out, like the floor had suddenly disappeared below your feet. You thought of Ben, his good heart and his sweet smile and the way he always made sure he had your favorite snacks in his house and he bought you a toothbrush for his place. He was good. And everything that Spencer had ever brought you was pain.   
“Spencer… I’m with somebody that I really care about. I can’t do this with you.”   
Spencer nodded, accepting his final defeat. This was his last try, one more chance to make things work between the two of you. But it was always destined to fail. Love that passionate burns out so quickly… it is not built to last.   
That night you found the necklace on your doorstep. You put it on, despite everything. You deserved it. You went through a lot.   
That night you got a call from a number you didn’t recognize, but the area code was the same as Carly’s. The two of you had gotten quite close over the few years you’d lived together.   
You answered hesitantly, not sure why someone that knew her would be calling.   
“Hello?”  
“Hi!” A cheery female voice said. “Is this (Y/N)?”  
“Yes…”  
“Oh, awesome. I’m Annie. Carly’s sister.”   
“Oh. How can I help you?”   
“Well. I have a bit of an idea. I just accepted a job in DC and I wanted to surprise Carly. Her birthday is next month, a few days after I move. What if we threw her a surprise party and I came and told her the news?” 

June 2018, Yours and Carly’s Apartment, Washington DC  
That fateful night, Spencer Reid met Annie Sommers. And the rest is all just peaches and cream.


End file.
